


Joker: Tales of an evil mind

by Cortaxfrog



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortaxfrog/pseuds/Cortaxfrog
Summary: Ren Amamiya; A sociopath. A psychopath. A Criminal. In short, not someone you'd like to anger. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story, - a collection of scenes with an evil Protagonist. Read if you want to see Ryuji being kicked out of Shujin, Makoto's new profession, Akechi suffering a mental shutdown, Ren's shadow self rejecting him... and more. Remastered version, with fixed spelling and minor alterations.





	1. Meeting Ryuji

Some people have things to be proud of. Some are well-known artists, some have started a multi-million dolar corporation

Ren Amamiya, in turn, was proud for being a sociopath.

That's why the moment when he noticed the school he intended to blow up "accidentaly" during the next Chemistry class changed somehow into a terryfying looking castle he immediately looked at his companion: the blonde guy who just could not shut up about some teacher called Kamoshida, realizing full well what he should do.

"Come on." he said in a friendly tone "Let's go."

The instinct told Ryuji Sakamoto to turn around this very moment and run away as fast as he could from this creepy looking dude. However, noticing the other boy already in front of the gate he gulped and followed his steps.

He really should have listened to his instinct - right now he was laying beaten and covered in blood on the ground.

"Do you have any more money?" The raven haired boy asked in a threatening tone.

"No..." he replied and coughed a few times "Please! You took it all!"

"Liar!" Ren yelled and kicked him in the stomach. Ryuji grunted and coughed up some blood.

"Hey!" They heard a voice "What's all this commotion?"

"Kamoshida!" Ryuji turned to his stomach, relief clear in his eyes "Help!"

Not long after, both young males were dragged down the floor and trapped in a small, crampled space. Kamoshida, for some reason, dressed as a King, was observing them with yellow eyes.

"Kamoshida..." The blonde boy said weakly after regaining consciousness "What is all this?"

"No one is allowed to do as they please in my castle." The man said calmly, but threateningly, eyes now focused solely on Ryuji Sakamoto.

"Your... castle?"

"SILENCE!" The teacher yelled and kicked the boy "You have broken into my castle. The punishment for that is death."

"WHAT!?"

"And I'll have you executed right now." Kamoshida smiled, looking at the boy with hate.

The teacher turned around and noticed the dark-haired boy standing up and raising his hand. His grin widened.

"Planning to run away, huh?"He smirked "What a heartless friend you are."

"No, I'm sorry." The boy with the glasses bowed down and replied "I was just wondering if I can maybe use the bathroom?"

The king nodded.

"Second floor, third door on your left. Next to the Souvenir Store."

The boy bowed once again and left. As soon as he was out of the field of vision, he started running - and not at all towards the toilet.

"Well..." The king smiled sadistically "As for you , Sakamoto" He lowered his sword and it touched Ryuji's neck. The boy gasped in terror. "As for you..." Suddenly the king's eyes widened. He withdrew his sword. "Wait... What the hell did I just do!?"

Ren was already on the ground floor, when he heard the alarm system starting to ring. Soon, he heard a voice calling for him.

"Hey, Frizzy Hair!" it said "Over here!"

The boy turned around and saw a cat-like creature imprisoned in one of the cells.

"You will never get out of here alive without me!" the creature said confidently "Hurry! Take those keys and free me!"

The boy turned around and noticed the keys that the creature was talking about.

"That's it! Now free me, Frizzy Hair!"

Ren thought for a bit. He looked at the helpless creature that would surely be executed soon if he did not help it. The look in the cat's eyes was hopeless. Although it tried to sound confident, the creature must have been scared to death. Within a few seconds, Ren knew what he had to do.

"Um... Frizzy Hair?"

Ren calmly flipped the creature off and nonchalantly threw the keys to it's cell to the river

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"See ya!" Ren waved as he heard footsteps getting nearer.

He ran towards the biggest door, with the green sign "EXIT - TO THE REAL WORLD" above them.

"You bastard!" The creature shouted after him "You cheap bastard!"

The guards entered just then - enough for them to notice Ren vanishing after getting through the door.

"Oh man..." One of them said "King Kamoshida will be SO angry."

"Well" The other one turned around and picked the spare keys from his pocket "Guess we will just have to execute the cat for now".

LINE BREAK

Ren put his hand on his knees and gasped for air. He raised his head and looked around. Everything seemed normal, so he guedded he has escaped the threat for now. The boy breathed with relief. He noticed he still has Ryuji's money in his pocket. Ren took out his smartphone and opened the Map app. After a few moments of consideration, he entered the phrase "Liquor Store"

He picked the one that was the closest and started to move in the direction, when he heard a voice behind himself. A very angry one, at that.

"YOU!"

Ren turned around and noticed Ryuji Sakamoto. The blonde boy has had numerous bruises, his shirt was torn, and he was bleeding from his nose.

"Oh." Ren muttered " You did not die, huh?" He was quite disappointed.

"I escaped when they mobilized their units in search for you."

The blonde boy walked up towards him and raised his fist.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked in a venomous voice " You left me there to die!"

"Yeah." Ren nodded " I know."

"Hey!" They both turned around "What's with the yelling! Are you two Shujin students!?"

The boys noticed two unfriendly looking police officers making their way towards them. Ren turned towards Ryuji and smiled.

"He was bullying me." He said, looking the blonde boy square in the eyes.

"WHAT!?" Ryuji protested "NO I WAS NOT! TELL THEM THE TRUTH! There was this weird castle and..."

"Castle!?" One of the Officer's eyes widened "Kid, are you on drugs!?"

"Oh... yeah, Mr. Officer!"Ren exclaimed "He was threating me because I noticed him giving some weird substance to a elementary school kid."

"Is that so?" The second officer asked. "Hand over your bag."

"Wha-? But I..."

"NOW!"

"For real?"

Ryuji had no choice but to hand over his backpack. The officer searched for about ten minutes, but found nothing.

"Happy now?" The blond boy asked angrily, looking at the other teen.

"Uh,!" Ren said " I remember now! he took the pills not from his backpack, instead he had them in his uniform!

The cop did not ask any questions and put his hand in the boy's uniform pocket. He searched for a few moments until he pulled his hand back.

"Oh my God." Ryuji paled

The officer took out two pink pills and a small dose of a white-grayish substance. He looked at the boy without saying anything.

"That's not mine!" The blonde boy's voice was trembling and for a split second Ren felt bad about planting him drugs when he was still unconscious in Kamoshida's Castle "Really! That's..."

"Let me guess, you were just holding it for a friend, right?" The officer sighed "All right, you're coming with us."

"No!"Ryuji pleaded and tried to struggle " I really don't know what's happening! I am telling you, it's not mine!" he noticed a small chuckle behind his back and looked at Ren. "You... YOU! YOU SON OF A-" He screamed as he was dragged towards the police car "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WILL GET YOU!"

The cop slammed the door shut behind Ryuji, who visibly was still screaming obscenities at the black-haired boy. But Ren just waved after him, like he did before with the strange looking thing , put up his hoodie and left smiling.

LINE BREAK

"Hey." Sojiro Sakura noticed the young man entering his cafe " Your home room teacher called. She says you skipped half of your classes today."

"Uh-huh."

"Care to explain why?"

"No."

The owner of the LeBlanc cafe looked at the boy as Ren climbed the stairs to his room without saying a word

"It's not that I care about you. But remember this: ONE serious offence and..."

"And?" Ren stopped.

"And I will call your Parole officer, you punk!" Sojiro said furiously.

For a few seconds, Ren did nothing, just stood there. Then, without turning around, he reached into his pocket and picked up a box of matches.

"You wanna see this place burn down, old man?"

Sojiro widens his eyes, opens his mouth, but he is unable to come up with a response, as the 16-year old continues to climb the stairs.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing that Ren said.

Sojiro dropped the plate he was carrying to the client, and opened his mouth in shock.

"Wow."the client said. "This kid is crazy."


	2. 2. Terrible Past

First thing Ren noticed after opening his eyes, was that he was not in his room anymore. No – he was laying on something hard and cold. He got up lazily and looked around, surprised. The interior was painted in some kind of blue-ish color. Somewhere, a piano was playing and a woman was singing. But, what was worrying Ren is that he was trapped behind bars. He quickly ran towards them and grabbed them, trying to break free. That's when he noticed an old, creepy man sitting by a desk and smiling at him. The man chuckled at his attempts/

„Where am I!?" Ren yelled at the man.

„Trickster." The other male spoke in an unusually deep voice „Welcome to my Velvet Room".

„...aaaAA...UUAAAa.." The woman continued singing to the melody played by the piano."

„What is this place?" Ren yelled „Where am I?"

„This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." The man never stoped smiling „My name is Igor, and those are my assistants: Caroline and Justine".

„AaaaUUUUaaaaU-U-u-u-a-aA..."

Ren let go of the bars and just now noticed two small girls by Igor's side, both of which kept sending the old man scared glances. They could not be older than 10.

„Dude" Ren looked at Igor with disgust „You're even more sick than I am."

„Do not worry." Igor continued „ You are fast asleep in your real world. I summoned you from within your dreams."

„...Aaaa-uuuu-AAAAAuaaa-aaaaa..."

„GOD! Shut UP!" Ren yelled.

Both the piano and the singer cut off abruptly. Igor also seemed to lose his track. He kept mumbling something, as if he could not speak.

The girl on his left decided to use this opportunity to move a few steps away from him.

„Twenty years..." The old man finally said „I had to listen to this for twenty years day and night and you came and... anyway, the reason I summoned you here, Trickster, is because I have very high expectations for you. Justine, where are you going?"

The young girl winced and returned to her place.

„That's not one of my concern." Ren responded calmly

„LISTEN WHEN OUR MASTER SPEAKS TO YOU,INMATE!" The other girl, Caroline lashed at him, however something was off- she held one palm open and indicated with her eyes for Ren to look at it. The boy followed their movement and found a short word written on the palm : „help"

„Trickster, you have awakened the power of Persona. This power..."

„I don't care." Ren stated abruptly.

„Wait, what!?" Igor widened his eyes.

„I don't know what sick game are you trying to get me involved in, but I will not be a part of it. You can take your disgusting power as far away from me as possible, because there's no way I'd join you in THIS."

Ren once again looked at Igor with disgust, turned away from him and laid down in this cold ,hard bed he has awoken in.

„TRICKSTER!" He heard an angry voice „TRICKSTER, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! TRICKSTER!"

But the next time Ren opened his eyes, he was laying in his own bed in Sojiro's attic.

LINE BREAK

It was a few days after Ryuji Sakamoto was expelled from Shujin Academy and send to Juvenile Hall for drug dealing and bullying.

Getting rid of the infamous trouble maker certainly got Ren many benefits, especially from mr. Suguru Kamoshida, who quickly became his favourite teacher. But one day after school, when he was invited to Mr. Kamoshida's office for some r and r , the teacher could not resist and finally asked.

"How come someone like you got kicked out of previous school? What happened?"

And Ren felt the painful, unwanted memories of that night, that he fought so hard to ignore or forget since coming to Tokyo, are all coming back to haunt him.

-FLASHBACK EFFECT INITIATED-

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"No! Please!" The woman's voice was desperate.

"I SAID GET IN!"

The woman tried to struggle, but was held down with great force.

"I will call the police!"

"DO IT! SEE IF I CARE! You think they would do anything ? The cops are..."

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing!?

Ren turned around and saw a bald man in a suit standing at the other side of the street. The man dropped his suitcase in shock and looked at the scene with his eyes clearly widened behind his glasses.

"What are you looking at!? This ain't a show! Get lost, old man!" Ren tried to yell, but by this time,the alcohol really kicked in and all he managed were some incoherent grunts.

"Please, help!" The young woman cried pleadingly towards the man.

Meanwhile, Ren felt that the insides of his stomach are slowly trying to move towards his mouth.

"Please!" The woman cried even more desperately.

The man picked up his suitcase and approached Ren.

"I told you to let her go!" He screamed, before swinging with his suitcase.

He did not hit Ren, but the boy has had enough anyway.

"Damn punk!" the elegant looking man looked at the pile of puke covering his shoes with disgust "I'll sue!"

Ren could not react, as he slowly passed out from alcohol overdose.

-FLASHBACK EFFECT TERMINATED -

Both males were now sitting in silence.

"That bastard." Ren muttered "That's why I hate rich people."

Then, Kamoshida started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You know." The teacher wiped the tear from his eye "We may be even more similar than I thought."

LINE BREAK

The sun was definitely a nice addition after a few days of constant rain. Ren decided to spend the lunch break outside. However, as soon as he found a calm place to sit down, he hear an angry, boyish voice.

"There you are, Joker!"

The boy turned around and saw a black cat with blue eyes glaring daggers at him and approaching him slowly.

"You think you can do something like this to me and just run away!?"

„Oh, wow, a talking cat." Ren said and returned to reading his book.

"You don't recognize me!?"

"You are that cat-looking thing from the castle." The boy answered calmly.

„I am not a cat!" The cat yelled „My name is Morgana and I am just as human as you are!"

„Sure."

A few seconds of silence, which were then followed by more seconds of silence, and more, until finally Morgana broke the awkwardness after almost five minutes.

"You left me there." The cat hissed "They cut off my head!"

"... you have a head."

"Well, you know, I have nine..."

"Oh, yeah. Cats have nine lives, I forgot... but you said you aren't really a cat."

„MEOW!"

„Ow!" Ren yelled „Stupid furball! Take your claws off my hair!"

The boy struggled with Morgana for a few moments, before finally managing to grab him by the fur and get him out of his head.

„Meow! Meowmeowmeow!" Morgana yelled obscenities, swinging his claws in the air.

„What the hell do you want?" Ren asked, putting him back on the ground.

"You will help me." The cat hissed angrily "You will help me get back my memories of being human, because despite of being a cat I am a human. You wil help me get to the bottom of Mementos and get my memories for me because i am a human and my memories are at the bottom of mementos and I am human and..."

"No."

"What do you mean!?"

"No."

"But..." the cat looked at him "Joker, come on! This is not how the storyline should be and you know it!"

„What are you even talking about?" Ren looked at Morgana as if he was crazy „Just... get out of here."

„Not before I gain back my memories from Mementos!"

The boy sighed and closed his book.

„If I take you to this... mementos, will you gimme a break?"

„Yeah, yeah, sure..."

„Then let's go."

LINE BREAK

Apparently, as Morgana explained, the red-eyed app on his phone was a navigation system that allowed people to travel between the Real World and some place called the Metaverse. Ren did not understand and he did not care, but he already had a plan in his head.

Tired and exhausted, the boy and Morgana made their way through the first area. They engaged in a few battles, but all of them were boring so they won't be mentioned here.

Because he did not listen to Igor, Ren did not know how to use a Persona, but he was quite happy with dancing on the defeated Shadows' bodies, ripping them to pieces and taking parts of them as a „souvenir".

Finally, he and Morgana reached what looked like an opening to a lower floor.

„Well, what now?" Morgana looked at him „What do we do?"

„You wanted to get to the bottom of this place, right?"

„... Yeah?"

„Well..." Joker grabbed the cat „ HERE-YOU-GO!" The boy screamed as he kicked Morgana down the stairs.

„MEOW! Joker, you asshole!" Came along with the sound of something fallng down.

The boy turned around, smiled and tapped the red-eyed icon. Soon, he was back in the real world.

Another day, another job well done.

LINE BREAK

It was already getting dark when Ren reached the doors of cafe LeBlanc. Upon noticing his arrival, Sojiro paled extremely. The boy walked towards the bartender.

„Give me some curry." He demanded.

„Ah... uh..." The man tried to smile „But... you see... we're out."

„I'm sorry, what?" Ren raised his eyebrows „Could you repeat?"

„W-we're... out of curry" Sojiro looked as he was about to cry „P-please... This cafe is all I have... I'll do anything."

„I understand." Ren smiled at him „No problem."

„Really!?" Sojiro was shocked

„Well, of course, such thriving, prospering restaurant would not have any curry left this late. It was silly of me to ask, I'm sorry."

„Thank... you." Sojiro could not believe what he was hearing.

„But let me just ask something."

„Yeah?

„What do you mean" Ren picked up a chair and threw it against the wall „There is no curry? Are you stupid or what!?"

„NO! PLEASE!"

„DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO WRECK THIS PLACE LIKE I DID MY GRANDMA'S!?" The boy was fliping one table after another. „YOU TRYING TO CROSS ME OR WHAT!? GET OUT!„ he threw a chair at an elderly couple sitting in the corner „GET OUT OF HERE! THE SHOP IS CLOSED!"

The couple quickly took their stuff and left the cafe without paying. Ren turned towards Sojiro, anger clear in his eyes.

„If tommorow there won't be any curry too." He said in a extremely soft voice „I'll burn down this place AND your home. Do you get me?"

„Y..yes... sir!" said Sojiro who was kneeling in fear behind the bar „Yes, of course!"

„Good." Ren turned around and walked towards his room „Oh, one more thing."

„Yes?"

„If the cops find out about this, you're a dead man. You better make sure it doesn't happen."

„Yes! Yes, I will talk to those customers, and..."

„Goodnight."

Ren slowly made his way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n. Well, that's it for now :D That's only the first chapter of this story, and don't worry, there'll be more. Originally, I uploaded this story to a purely Fanfiction based site, but decided to release an updated version here before continuing it. 
> 
> This is a parody story, so if you feel something doesn't make sense, please don't worry about it - That said, I am open to criticism,of course.


End file.
